The Curse Of A Villain
by Mas alla de la realidad
Summary: El poder puede ser muy tentador, sobre todo cuando luchas en su contra. Regina sera imparable si su corazón se vuelve frió. Una persona puede detener a la Reina de las Nieves pero necesita romper su propia maldición primero... SQ
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Course Of A Villan<strong>

**1. Pilot**

"¿Acaso piensas que puedes ser feliz mientras yo me arrastro bajo el peso de mi desdicha? Podrás destrozar mis otras pasiones; pero queda mi venganza, una venganza que a partir de ahora me será más querida que la luz o los alimentos." -Mary Shelley-

_La luz es radiante y segadora, el sol se encuentra en su auge y la golpea directo en el rostro. El pasto se siente fresco debajo de ella, húmedo incluso, como si el roció de la hierba ignorara los efectos abrumadores del astro. Abre sus ojos lentamente y la luz cálida llena todos los espacios a su alrededor. Se acostumbra paulatinamente y cuando reconoce el lugar el miedo invade su mente. Ningún lugar visto o siquiera imaginado, realidad de cuento de hadas, el Bosque Encantado pero en su faceta más desconocida. Tan mágico, tan de ensueño, tan ajeno a lo que ella acostumbra._

_Era un frondoso verde, espectacular paisaje abierto ante sus ojos, la magia de un lugar donde todo es posible y donde la magia más poderosa es el amor verdadero, la belleza que tiene el lugar es indescriptible… es mágico. _

_¿Cómo llegó a ese lugar? La cantidad de posibilidades es inmensa, viviendo en un lugar como Storybrook donde la realidad no se limita de cosas mortales, bueno no era algo sorpresivo al final. Había estado en el Bosque Encantado un par de veces pero en ambas ocasiones recordaba la razón de su llegada. Nada tiene sentido, se incorpora como puede, trata de reconocer su entorno sin éxito y se trata de reconocer a ella misma también, llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior._

_Con aquella observación los recuerdos llegan a su mente… Su hermano, su viaje en el tiempo, ver a sus padres enamorarse, Hook, la salvación de aquella prisionera y… Regina. El peso estaba de nuevo sobre sus hombros… "Eres igual a tu madre nunca piensan en las consecuencias" el pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se cerraran. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios, una vida ¿Salvar una vida no podía causar tanto dolor? _

_Un aire gélido, casi helado recorre su piel, se estremece ante el tacto de unos finos dedos sobre su espalda. La sensación la paraliza y no la deja moverse, tiene el coraje de su padre pero eso no evita que el miedo recorra su espina._

_-Tranquila sheriff- Aunque sean palabras con un enfoque tranquilo sus palabras traían veneno en un tono amenazante. _

_-Regina- Se cuela entre sus labios el nombre de la mujer que toca su espalda. Una risa burlona se ahoga en los labios de la alcaldesa._

_Emma distingue los movimientos de Regina aunque no la vea… ¿Debió decir algo más? ¿Debió hacer algo más? ¿Debió tratar más?… Es sólo que las murallas que tanto tiempo tardó en derribar estaban de nuevo en medio. _

_Con prepotencia la morena rodea su cuerpo hasta que queda frente a ella. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, no está el dolor y la confusión de la noche anterior; esa sonrisa es distinta… es un viaje en el tiempo de vuelta a la maldición. _

_Los ojos que se posan en Emma pero no son los de Regina, la que mira ahora a la rubia es una Reina, es LA REINA. Una vez más siente el frío recorrer su espalda, esa mujer desconocida tiene un porte despiadado y lleno de ira. "…Bueno será mejor que no hayas traído nada más" Ahora puede verlo, en su viaje al pasado también la tajo de vuelta._

_Aún lleva esa ropa que desprende elegancia y pulcritud pero Regina no estaba frente sus ojos, era la misma mujer que lanzo la maldición, que quiso destruir a su madre… que quiere destruirla ahora. En sus ojos puede verla salir, sus demonios están tomando el control de su cuerpo, estuvieron dormidos tanto tiempo, están hambrientos y ahora están hambrientos de sangre. Sus garras quieren clavarse en la piel de la Salvadora de todos y la Destructora de su final feliz._

_Un final feliz que le fue arrebatado en un instante, sin dar tiempo de nada. La hija de la que una vez le arrebato el amor verdadero se lo quitaba de nuevo. La misma sangre que se llevó a Daniel se llevaba a Robín._

_Camina a pasos firmes hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la rubia -¿Por qué esa cara?- Se está burlando de todo lo que causa en ella –Vamos a divertirnos- Tenia un aire de suficiencia en su sonrisa y la piel de Emma teme al no reconocer nada de humanidad en su sonrisa._

_Las palabras salieron sin más –No lo sabía- Su excusa en realidad no cambia. No es una excusa, es la verdad._

_Da un paso más cerca, la idea de espacio personal se está rompiendo en mil pedazos. –Usted y yo sabemos que eso que siente…- La mano de Regina se abre paso lentamente y se acomoda en su pecho, encima de su corazón. La piel que cubre el órgano parece muy delgada ahora y su latido se acelera ante el contacto. –Aquí, es la culpa de su crimen- _

_Emma siente el corazón detenerse, mira a la Reina con rabia ¿Crimen? ¿Crimen? Estaba segura de que ella cargaba mucho en sus hombros pero la culpa por salvar una vida no estaba en su conciencia. La Salvadora frunció el ceño y empujo lejos la mano de la morena, con un fuerte golpe escapa de sus garras._

_-No siento culpa, no me arrepiento de salvarla- Y sus palabras son firmes y no titubea. La furia se apodera de la mujer mayor y su mano arremete contra el rostro de Emma, aprieta su rostro a escasos centímetros de ella. _

_-Sé que el arrepentimiento no está en su mente créame - La rubia voltea la cara y se aleja de ella lo más que puede. Su tacto quema, no es algo físico pero el calor que deja en su piel por el contacto duele. _

_-¿Qué quieres?- La pregunta sale un poco más desesperada y furiosa de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero es una extraña la que la mira, la mujer de traje frente a sus ojos no es ni siquiera la alcaldesa. Es la reina malvada en todo su esplendor y cuando ve un destello purpura en sus ojos entiende que los muros están altos de nuevo alrededor de Regina, que la magia oscura se está apoderando de la mujer mayor en un instante. Siente la magia a su alrededor, es negra y le roba el aliento._

_-Señorita Swan, tiene una deuda conmigo y hoy…- Emma comienza a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás y Regina la sigue de cerca. La rubia es acorralada entre un árbol y unas manos. –Es tiempo de pagar- Y una amenaza más clara no existe._

_Impotencia es una sensación que pocas veces Emma había vivido, estaba acostumbrada a siempre arreglar sus cosas por su cuenta, del modo en el que le sea posible pero ahora encerrada en las garras de la Reina sin poder moverse siente que su fuerza se desvanece en un instante y los castaños ojos de Regina se clavan en sus verdes esmeraldas con un rencor indescriptible._

_Coloco su barbilla en su hombro y el corazón puro se detuvo en un segundo, Regina se apoya en su cuerpo y encaja a la perfección, siente su respiración es su oído y un susurro atraviesa sus sentidos. _

_-Le daré a Henry su despedida- Su mano se cuela por su pecho y un dolor alucinante la atraviesa. Su hijo significa más de lo que jamás quizá supo decir con palabras. Henry lo sabía ¿No? Era un amor verdadero lo que sentía por Henry. _

_Su mano entra sin cuidado, la furia se refleja en los toscos y rudos movimientos. Sus labios se abren tratando de gritar pero esta seca y no sale nada. El dolor la ahoga es una sensación tan extraña, tan distinta, la va destruyendo y el dolor hace que una lagrima escape de sus ojos. La mano de Regina sostiene su corazón dentro de su pecho, sus uñas se fijan en él y el siguiente grito de Emma llena los sentidos de la otra mujer._

_Entonces un recuerdo pasa por su mente, es la madre de la mujer que ahora trata de quitarle la vida, es Cora tratando de hacer lo mismo pero sin ningún efecto. Mira sus ojos, quiere comprobar la mirada de la mujer que tiene el control de su destino, no son marrones aquellos ojos, es un violeta brillante de ira._

_El órgano sale de su cuerpo en un fuerte tirón sin resistencia alguna. Un dolor físico la derrumba y cae de forma seca al suelo, casi peso muerto. Pero no siente nada, porque su corazón no sé lo permite, le acaba de arrebatar un pedazo de su alma y de su vida. La escena da horror al ver el sangrante gemido de clemencia del órgano que palpita con fuerza mientras lo sostiene con odio entre sus garras. _

_Morir de ese modo no estaba entre uno de sus ideales, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellas nunca pensó que la causante de su partida fuera Regina._

_-Henry no te perdonará nunca- Quema su último cartucho. El chico podía acabar con la Reina Malvada y traer de vuelta a la madre amorosa. Así sus ojos se oscurecen y miran abajo hasta encontrarse con la sheriff retorciéndose por el dolor, vuelve sus ojos al corazón que late en su mano mientras derrama pequeñas gotas de sangre que se pierden en la hierba. Emma lleva su mano a donde segundos antes yacía su corazón para tratar de apaciguar el desgarrador sentimiento. _

_Encuentra su mirada y ve a Regina por primera vez, pero no es la madre amorosa, era una mujer rota que trataba de refugiarse y aferrarse en la venganza. –No se preocupe… no lo sabrá- La morena frunce el ceño y aprieta con furia, la otra grita y se voltea con un dolor que clama muerte._

_-Entonces… ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo- Quiere que termine pero quiere tener dignidad, no morirá siendo una cobarde, no sin luchar. _

_La alcaldesa se agacha para quedar a su altura. –No desespere… este corazón es de mi propiedad, merezco un rato de diversión con él- Toma el mentón de la rubia para verla directamente a los ojos –Quiero ver cuando la vida escape de sus ojos-_

_Aprieta más fuerte y la sangre fluye en caminos por sus dedos, del mismo modo en que las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Emma –No eres tú Regina- Es su último aliento el que grita mientras trata de recordar la última sonrisa cálida que la alcaldesa le había brindado._

_-Infeliz Final- La Salvadora se rompe, piensa en su hijo, en su hermano, en sus padres, en sus amigos, en Killian… en la Regina que lucha contra los demonios de una villana. Grita con fuerza y lo último que se lleva son los ojos de aquella mujer que toma todo y la deja a oscuras. _

Su cuerpo está caliente y el sudor frío lo recorre, su respiración se agita y su pulso… Lleva su mano a su corazón y lo escucha latir desbocado, se acelera más de lo normal pero está ahí latiendo, se mueve, lo siente, ella siente, es un cúmulo de emociones que pasa por su mente y la abruma.

La noche es fría y aún está demasiado oscuro, se lleva las manos al rostro y aspira profundo, trata de relajarse y volver a su ritmo cardíaco normal. Hacía años que las pesadillas no invadían sus noches. Su infancia estaba marcada por ellas, imágenes tan reales y dolorosas que dejaron cicatrices profundas en su alma. Cuando era una pequeña repetía que todo lo que la atormentaba por las no noches no era real, solo un simple sueño. Pero los sueños en un mundo mágico ¿Eran distintos o solo eran eso… sueños?

Deja escapar un suspiro y el vaho hace su aparición, va a ser un frio despertar. Mira a la cama que está a su lado, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios, él está ahí y puede ver como su respiración sube y baja. Henry está en un mundo inalcanzable para ella, duerme tranquilo y cuando Emma ve su rostro su corazón se calma.

Él estaba molesto, sus ojos le reclamaban algo que no supo expresar con simples palabras. Regina era su madre, la mujer que lo había cuidado por tantos años, la mujer que había sabido ser una madre desde que lo tuvo entre sus brazos hasta el momento en que lo protegió de su propia hermana. Henry sabía que Regina lo amaba más que a nada o nadie, en este o en cualquier mundo, además de que era algo reciproco y eso la rubia lo sabía.

Se levanta de la cama con el corazón un poco más tranquilo y se acerca a su pequeño, se agacha y mira sus facciones, cubre un poco para que el frío no lo moleste y acaricia tenuemente su frente. Sonríe, después de tanto tiempo un poco de paz aunque sea a medias estaba en su hogar. Teme perderle… teme haberle decepcionado.

Se levanta y baja lentamente las escaleras y encuentra a otro pequeño dormido, se acerca un poco y lo mira, sonríe de nuevo y simplemente no entiende cuando su vida se tornó así. Ella encontró a su familia, encontró su hogar.

Mira al pequeño, su hermano, producto del amor verdadero, hermano del "Caballero Blanco" y protegido desde antes de su nacimiento por la "Reina Malvada". Lo mira y se enternece, se queda un buen rato admirando al pequeño, el sueño quizá no vuelva para la rubia. Después de un rato el pequeño abre sus ojos lentamente, esta adormecido y la pureza emana de sus ojos, se cristalizan y llora. En un instante la luz se enciende y David aparece con un rostro adormilado.

-¿Emma?- La nombrada le sonríe y abre paso a su padre para acercarse al pequeño. Toma en brazos a Neal y comienza a arrullarlo -¿Despertando a tu hermano?- Emma hace una cara de ofensa y cuando su padre sonríe sabe que le gusta tomarle el pelo. -¿Pesadilla?-

Emma suspira y asiente – Creí que era inmune a ellas, hace años que no tenía una- El llanto cesa lentamente y pone al pequeño en su lugar de nuevo. Con suma sutileza lo cubre un poco con una manta y deja descansar al pequeño príncipe.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Emma niega -¿Ella te preocupa no?- Mira extraña pero es porque en realidad tiene razón.

-No…- Es mentira, haber soñado con la Reina era prueba de ello, pero ahora le preocupaba algo más.- Me preocupa lastimar al chico, ayer yo no… temo decepcionarlo-

-Henry sabe tus razones, él sabe que eres la Salvadora, él confía en tu buen juicio Emma- El hombre le dedica una sonrisa. La tranquiliza por Henry pero no por Regina. –Duerme un poco, luces cansada- Hay preocupación genuina en sus palabras.

Obedeció a su padre cual niña y vuelve al piso de arriba, aunque no es atrapada por un sueño de inmediato al final puede descansar un poco. Aquel sueño tomó su tranquilidad y las dudas y curiosidades la estaban tomando. En la mañana iría a ver a Gold… ¿Regina en realidad podía robarle el corazón?

Cuando abre sus ojos asume que es tarde, el sol se cuela por la pequeña ventana. El piso esta en silencio, fue una noche fría y pesada, casi tan pesado como el crudo amanecer que le espera.

El frío se siente en todas partes, al parecer el invierno llegará entes este año. Lanza las mantas lejos y se incorpora somnolienta, las pesadillas no la atraparon de nuevo, mira a la cama a su lado pero está vacía. No se molesta en cambiar su ropa, baja aun en pijama por el desayuno.

Cuando encuentra a sus padres agotados en la cama por un mal sueño y a su hermano dormidos sus ideas colisionan. El silencio de pronto acaba con su tranquilidad, toma su chamarra y toma las llaves de su auto, va en pijama pero en realidad no importa.

No está ¿En qué momento paso? Él se esfumo, su mente teme lo peor, alguien lo tomo, no puede evitar pensar lo peor, pasa sus manos por su rostro y siente temor. Piensa en ella y cree que en realidad puede que exista una conexión. Maneja apresurada por las calles de Storybrook, donde todos miran curiosos a su sheriff y su desesperación.

Cuando pasa frente a Granny's y ve un mercedes estacionado se mal estaciona en frente de la acera. No entra, solo observa, ahí está ella pero él… no está. Maldice mientras sigue mirando y por un segundo está perdida. A pasado sólo una noche –horrible cabe mencionar- pero solo unas horas desde que ella se fue sin poder decir nada más. Lee atenta el periódico pero sus ojos están un poco rojos aun, hay dolor en sus facciones, hay pedazos rotos que la delatan pero detrás de todo se alegra de verla, porque es Regina, no es la mujer que invadió sus sueños, se siente mal por creer que tenía algo que ver con lo que paso con… Henry.

Debe decirle, ella también es su madre, debe saber que en realidad… maldita sea Henry no está y ella está observando a Regina. No puede decirle, sabe que merece saberlo pero en realidad no se siente capaz de decir una palabra.

Corre de vuelta a su auto, va a peinar la ciudad en cada centímetro, debe de encontrarlo, debe de… Gold. La magia puede encontrarlo, así que acelera a lo más que el amarillo escarabajo puede. La invaden los recuerdos mientras mal estaciona de nuevo su auto en frente de la tienda de Mr. Gold –la ventaja de ser la ley-

Pasa por la puerta de la tienda y Belle mira con extrañeza, la preocupación está en su rostro y llama a su ahora marido para que se acerque donde ellas.

-No esta maldición… se esfumo sólo… desapareció no… ayúdame a encontrarlo- No entiende las palabras pero la desesperación está en su voz.

-Señorita Swan podría ser más específica con lo que desea- Habla tranquilo y al parecer Belle si entiende que es lo que Emma desea pero no se atreve a decirlo.

-Henry- El hombre frunce las cejas como si en realidad no fuera cierto, como si fuera una broma. Su nieto no pudo desaparecer. No lo único que queda de su Baelfire y en ese instante teme perder algo más, porque sabe que no es una broma cuando vea a la rubia en pijama con la respiración agitada mientras una gota de sudor escapa de su frente.

_-¿Crees que ella vuelva a ser la Reina Malvada?- Henry le pregunta mientras Emma conduce de vuelta al apartamento-_

_-No… Regina no está dispuesta a perderte- El chico frunce el ceño, hay algo que aún le incomoda de todo el asunto pero deja el viaje sin más charla, sin nada más hasta que se bajan del auto y pregunta de nuevo. _

_-¿Mi mamá querrá una venganza en tu contra no?-En realidad duda un poco ante su respuesta, había pasado tanto, Regina no haría algo en su contra, no por un precio tan grande, no con Henry de por medio es un precio muy alto, es un precio que una madre no pagara. _

_-Ella no me hará daño- Cuando Henry sonríe le recuerda tanto a Regina. Es sarcástica y un poco torcida. Algo le molesta y al final lo dice agrio antes de entrar. _

_-Yo también creí que tú no la lastimarías nunca- El joven mira a sus ojos directamente y se marcha. El frío atraviesa su corazón, ahora entiende porque Regina luchaba tanto por Henry, porque esa sensación podía destruirte._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue mi piloto de este mi nuevo proyecto. Esta es mi primera historia en la familia Once Upon A Time y es por supuesto un Swan Queen. Estoy muy feliz por realizar al fin esta publicación y estoy ansiosa por saber que es lo que piensan de ello. Continuare con ella si es de su agrado, siempre se agradeceré su opinión, un comentario constructivo siempre es bien recibido. <strong>

**Dejen un review, hacen feliz a la autora... :D**


	2. A Tale Of A Broken Heart

****Este capitulo va dedicado a todos los que amablemente me dejaron un review en el capitulo pasado, sobre todo ABlaker, es para ti, de mis escritoras favoritas, siempre inspirándome con su impecable trabajo.****

**OUAT no es de mi propiedad, esto es sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Tale Of A Broken Heart<strong>

**Hace mucho tiempo…**

_-¡Rumpelstiltskin!- El grito retumbo en cada sitio de aquel oscuro bosque. -¡Rumpelstiltskin!- El grito se escuchó una vez más esta vez con una demanda en el tono de voz._

_El sonido del aire correr entre los árboles y el tenue sonido del vaivén de las olas en la orilla del mar era todo, no había más ruido. Había sido un largo viaje y el barco aun esperaba por aquel hombre de gabardina y sombrero para su retorno al reino._

_-Tienes una buena pronunciación de un nombre extraño para ser sólo un extranjero- La voz burlona y macabras hablo a su espalda. _

_Se estaba haciendo tarde pero la horrible piel de cocodrilo aun causaba terror al mirarla. El hombre hizo una mueca al verle pero no hizo comentario de ello._

_-¿Eres el oscuro?- Rumpelstiltskin sonrió y miró directo a la sombra de ese hombre. _

_-Y yo eh esperado por ti por un largo tiempo. Tienes un trato para mi ¿No es así?- El terror invadió al sombrío hombre ¿Era posible que supiera realmente que él vendría?_

_-Si- La sonrisa torcida del oscuro acompañada de esa risa burlona lo hizo dudar. Quizá no era buena idea lo que iba a hacer. _

_Había leído e investigado todo acerca de ese hombre, o por lo menos todo lo que las viejas historias decían. Una bestia, un villano, un ser macabro que sucumbió a la oscuridad, con un alma ennegrecida con el inmenso poder que concedía, adicto a los tratos, que en ocasiones traía un precio caro. Toda la magia viene con un precio._

_-Continua, no pediré mucho a cambio por lo que deseas- Era una voz plagada de misterio y oscuridad._

_-Quiero un reino y sólo necesito deshacerme de la reina- Una nube oscura entre las manos de aquel hombre mágico tomo forma en un pequeño frasco._

_-Puedes contenerla en esto, sólo debes apuntar en su dirección y quitar el tapón- Extendió su escamosa mano hacia el hombre._

_-¿Cuál es tu precio?- Tomo la botella sin tocar escama alguna y guardo el pequeño artefacto en su bolsa. Era seguro que funcionaria, era la solución perfecta._

_-Una botella vacía por una botella llena. Lanza la botella al mar y volverá a mí. No tendrás que preocuparte por ella nunca más- ¿Ese era el precio? ¿Una nueva solución?_

_-Trato hecho- La risa de Rumpelstiltskin se perdió en la oscuridad junto con el oscuro. Aquel hombre tenía lo que había buscado en su bolsa._

**Storybrook… **

Era su hora habitual para el desayuno, aunque no es lo habitual que al entrar a aquel establecimiento todas las miradas se posen sobre la mujer. Por un instante se siente en el pasado. Es como volver al momento en que la maldición acaba de romperse, todas las miradas curiosas sobre ella. Toma una mesa en una esquina y extiende su periódico tratando de restar importancia a los que miran. El abrigo que llevaba encima la protege de la fría mañana y del crudo despertar. Esa mañana hace más frio de lo normal o quizá ella siente un poco más de frío.

Comienza a leer el encabezado de la primera plana. No puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia, al parecer Rumple se salió con la suya y consiguió su final feliz, al parecer todos tienen derecho a redimirse, todos merecían una segunda oportunidad… Claro excepto la Reina Malvada.

-Buenos días- La joven saluda cortes a Regina -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?- Sostiene una pluma y una libreta mientras mira atenta al periódico en sus manos.

-Café negro y tarta de manzana está bien- Rubí escribe y se marcha, no sin antes mirar a Regina con curiosidad, misma que todos los demás en el establecimiento tienen.

El maquillaje había cubierto la mayor parte de la mala noche pero debajo de aquel porte se esconde sólo una mujer rota.

_Avanza sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho, como si el aire escapara de pronto de sus pulmones, es como si su pecho se oprimiera y el oxígeno no fuera suficiente. Sus manos van directo a su rostro y frota tenuemente sus facciones, pasa sus dedos por el pelo. Es una pesadilla, es simplemente imposible que esté pasando de nuevo. _

_-Regina- La voz habla tranquila. Regina suelta un suspiro. Mira al cielo a un punto fijo, con la mirada completamente perdida._

_-Ahora no Swan- Hay un nudo en su garganta, siente una inevitable rabia recorriendo su cuerpo. _

_-Yo de verdad lo siente… yo no… cuando la traje de vuelta no tenía la mínima idea de quien era… yo no quise…- Por primera vez se gira para quedar frente a la rubia. La mirada de preocupación genuina en Emma no causa nada en Regina._

_-¿No quisiste? En realidad no causa diferencia alguna- La salvadora siente frustración, la conversación acaba de comenzar y esto no va por un buen camino – Aquí la villana soy yo ¿no es así? ¿A quién le importa lo demás?-_

_Emma mira a la mujer tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -¿Qué esperas que haga?- Frunce un poco el ceño y mira directamente los ojos oscuros que la miran._

_-Tu estupidez al viajar al pasado trajo esto, lo menos es que dejes las cosas como estaban- La furia escapa entre las letras, todo lo que quiere es volver a minutos antes, sólo volver unos pocos instantes donde ella no estaba._

_-La salve de morir, implica algo más- Emma habla con cierto disgusto, es como si la mujer que habla esta noche fuera una extraña._

_-Iba a morir de cualquier manera ¿A quién le importa?- La crueldad de sus palabras deja desconcertada a la más joven, ella no puede estar hablando enserio._

_-Ella es una persona, nadie puede tomar su vida, tú no puedes sólo tomarla- La mira directo a los ojos, esperando a que algo más pase, a que niegue, a que se equivoque._

_-La mujer que hizo todo eso, era la persona que yo era, no la que soy ahora. Trabaje para construir este futuro, este que tú te acabas de llevar- La culpa con todas sus fuerzas, siente un fuerte rencor, su respiración se acelera._

_-Tú no sabes eso- Sus palabras solo causan aún más furia, aun mas odio, aún más dolor. Incluso parece una burla. Emma entiende que quizá no fue lo adecuado por decir. –Regina yo… lo siento… si hay algo que puede hacer para…-_

_-¿Ayudar? Swan cada que intentas ayudar sólo haces mi vida peor- La campanilla de la puerta suena de manera tenue indicando que alguien más quiere unirse a la conversación. La sheriff gira un instante para ver quién es, segundo en que la reina aprovecha para comenzar a alejarse._

_-Regina!- Sus labios la llaman y está dispuesta a ir detrás de ella, un brazo la detiene, que la rubia disfrute su final feliz mientras pueda._

-Aquí tienes, tarta de manzana y café negro sin azúcar ¿Deseas otra cosa?- Escapa de sus recuerdos y vuelve a la realidad.

-Gracias- Mira su plato y de pronto el hambre desaparece. Rubí se retira sin más. Prueba el café y sabe más amargo que de costumbre. Perderlo todo la está matando y en realidad se pregunta ¿Cómo puede pasar de nuevo?

-Regina- Su voz causa que cada célula de su cuerpo vibre, su corazón se detiene, sus ojos se clavan en un azul profundo, abre la boca y la cierra sin poder decir nada. -¿Puedo sentarme?- Ella asiente y el otro se acomoda enfrente de la mujer.-Esto es… tan complicado-

Regina sonríe, por lo que dice, porque él está ahí, porque que sabe a dónde va esta conversación –Es difícil porque lo que todo lo que hice me convierte en un monstruo-

El miedo en realidad no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior, la esposa de su alma gemela estaba viva, la mujer que Emma Swan había traído del pasado iba a ser una víctima más de la reina, ella iba a tomar la vida de la esposa de Robín. No entendía bien cómo funcionaban el tiempo y los viajes a través de él pero… sin ese viaje, la vida de Marian hubiera terminado por su causa, ella iba a matarla y eso era algo que Robín no podría olvidar. O por lo menos algo que ella en sus zapatos no perdonaría.

-Eso no es cierto, la mujer de la que me enamore no es un monstruo, ella es una mujer hermosa, una madre amorosa, una mujer que arriesgo su vida para salvarnos a todos. Todo lo que paso en el pasado está ahí en el pasado, al igual que yo debes dejar tu pasado donde pertenece, cambiamos los dos…- Una sonrisa rota escapo de los labios de Regina, eran palabras dulces, él es tanto y todo suena a una despedida. Él toma su mano y ella sabe quizá sea la última vez.

-Entonces todo lo que paso entre nosotros fue…- Arrebata las palabras de sus rojos labios.

-Hermosamente real- Una verdadera sonrisa aparece en su rostro y la sonrisa en el rostro de él la acompaña. Entrelazan sus dedos y por un segundo parece que nada hubiese cambiado.

Pero la sonrisa del hombre se desvanece de a poco – Pero mi esposa está viva y yo jure que estaría con ella hasta que la muerte nos separe, debo cumplir mi palabra- El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció por el dolor. -Quisiera que lo entendieras pero no podría culparte si no lo haces- Ella frunció un poco los labios y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y simplemente llorar dolía aún más de como recordaba. Él se levantó y se marchó, tomo su decisión.

Limpio discretamente sus ojos con una servilleta. Al instante rubí apareció a su lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, la loba se sorprendió y sonrió ante la respuesta.

-Pon la tarta para llevar- No fue lo que Red esperaba pero siguió sus deseos, tomo el plato sin probar y se marchó. Regina bebió lo que quedaba de su café mientras esperaba a que volviera. La camarera volvió rápidamente a la mesa y deposito el paquete frente a ella.

-Gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?- Se levantó y se dispuso a pagar. La otra chica la detuvo.

-Hoy la casa invita- Regina miro con extrañeza a la joven. Red sonrió sinceramente.

-Gracias Señorita Lucas- Tomo su paquete de la mesa y se marchó, la amabilidad en realidad no le gustaba o quizá solo no estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Camina de regreso a casa con rencor y confusión en su interior, todo su mundo se vino abajo, parecía que todo se había terminado en un instante. Todo se había desvanecido, era tarde, se había ido, había saboreado la felicidad y eso volvía todo más amargo. Culpaba a Marian, culpaba a Emma, culpaba a Hook, culpaba al mundo entero y se culpaba también a ella.

Al mirar directo a su puerta alguien esperaba sentado en las escaleras del frente, mirando directamente hacia ella. Siguió avanzando hasta estar cerca del joven, no quería decir nada porque en realidad no sabía que decir.

-Henry- Su pequeño príncipe estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos y por un instante ella se sentía bien de nuevo. _"Él es todo lo que tengo, él es mi final feliz"_ sonrió irremediablemente ante el pensamiento, los ojos se cristalizaron un poco pero eran por razones distintas.

-Mamá- Y su voz y esa simple palabra hizo que todo su mundo tuviera sentido de nuevo. El pequeño se acercó y enredo entre sus brazos a la mujer. Una necesidad invadió a Regina que no se contuvo y apretó al joven con fuerza por un rato. Él era todo.

-¿Quieres tarta de manzana?- El chico sonrió y ella también, el recuerdo era lejano, a él no le agradaban mucho las manzanas, cosas de familia. Pero el asintió solo un poco de tarta. Al abrirla había dos pedazos dentro, debía más de un gracias a la loba.

-No vas a rendirte ¿Cierto?- Regina daría cualquier cosa por dejar de luchar, las cosas quizá eran más fáciles cuando todo era poder y oscuridad pero con el ahí quizá valía la pena. Tardo demasiado en contestar al gusto del pequeño y prosiguió –Estoy aquí, no te dejare caer, te ayudare a luchar, te ayudare a creer-

Su corazón latía dentro de su pecho, ella lo amaba más que a nada, más que a nadie, él era su amor verdadero.

Después de una tarta y un chocolate caliente por el frio, se sentaron ambos en el sofá a ver una película. Regina no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que pudo compartir tiempo por Henry, después de la llegada de Emma todo había cambiado radicalmente.

Todo se había vuelto más pesado, todo se había hecho más crudo, el pasado la alcanzo en el instante en que Emma había entrado en su vida. "_Los villanos no tienen finales felices" _¿Qué tan cierto debía de ser eso? Quizá ser una villana siempre iba a dejarla con un vacío en su corazón, su destino era ese.

El chico saco el enorme libro de su mochila… _Once Upon A Time…_

-Es un buen libro ¿Eh?- El chico asintió.

-Pero no me habla de ti- Ella miro con extrañeza –Bueno no me habla de ti solo de la "Reina Malvada"- Regina sonrió ante el comentario. –La abuela me conto de todo lo que paso en Neverland, me dijo de todo lo que hiciste para salvarme, como la protegiste de mi otra abuela y de cómo salvaste al abuelo y a ella en el año perdido; además el abuelo me dijo como luchaste contra Zelena, tú estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte por todos nosotros cuando trataste de detener el cristal y renunciaste a mí para detener la maldición de Pan, has llegado tan lejos… no eres la reina malvada, ya no-

-¿Eso dice el libro?-

-La historia del libro es la de mis abuelos y de cómo consiguieron su final feliz, conseguiremos uno para ti- Río ante el comentario- Cuéntame la historia- Miro interrogante al pequeño –La tuya- Pero no era tan fácil.

Alguien golpea con fuerza y desesperación la puerta. El sonido retumba por toda la casa, llega a los oídos de madre e hijo mientras Henry escucha con atención lo último que su madre dice.

-Yo voy- El pequeño se levanta cansado del sofá. Regina suspira, la peor parte de la historia está por llegar, aquí comienza la historia de la Reina Malvada y quizá el no perdone escuchar más de lo que cuenta el libro.

Camina por el vestíbulo y no mira por la mirilla de la puerta, sólo abre.

-Henry- Fue un suspiro. La mujer se abalanzo en contra del joven en un abrazo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?- Realmente el pequeño no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

-Desapareciste- El joven no entiende a que se refiere –Esta mañana sólo no estabas, no dijiste nada tú… sólo no de nuevo ¿Ok?- El joven por fin comprendió al ver como el nerviosismo de la rubia reflejado en su rostro.

-No lo pensé, perdón, estuve aquí todo el día- Los tacones comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al lugar, la otra mujer apareció y observo la pequeña escena sin decir nada.

-Esta…- La rubio levanto la vista y encontró una mirada -bien- Al encontrarse la morena desvió la vista y volvió por donde vino. Había que esperar un poco… un poco – Cuida de ella chico ¿ok?-

-¿Algo paso no es así?- No era ingenuo.

-Alguien congelo la carretera-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tan mal estuvo? ¿Que tan bien? ¿Vale la pena continuar? Déjenme saber en un review, vamos son gratis.<strong>

**Espero leerlos pronto.**


End file.
